I Hope You're Enjoying Yourself
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Jericho/Steph Novemeber 17, 2008...i couldnt resist. What happened after the camera stopped rolling on monday? Well i have some ideas.


**Short little Jericho/Steph oneshot, i couldnt resist. I marked out so bad when they were on tv together it made my month...hopefully more to come from those two in 2008 :) Read and review please**

"Think about that." Chris said smugly, turning and walking out of my office.

Oh I was thinking alright, but it wasn't about him retaining that stupid belt. No, actually my mind had been wandering since he stepped into the small room. I was supposed to be objectively running things here on Raw, without Shane this time. But all I could seem to do since I saw Christopher was think about the past, and everything we had been through together.

I was supposed to be professional, but my eyes couldn't help but wander...he looked good, damn good in fact. It had been far too long since I'd seen him, years actually. He was different now, his once long hair cut above his ears and styled to perfection. Even if it wasn't the wild and reckless look I loved and remembered, I still had to fight my idol hands from reaching up and running through it. He was a sight for sore eyes that was sure.

His body was still as lean as I remembered it; however it was covered now with a tailored suit. But it was still the same chest from my memory, the same one I had raked my nails across night after night way back when. And of course his lips still begged to be kissed, what I wouldn't give to be able to fulfill their request.

But all that was over, I had decided to marry the man my father hand picked for me and he accepted that.

Sometimes late at night, when Paul's arm is wrapped around me as I sleep, I wish that Chris would have fought harder to keep me. Then again there wasn't much more he could do. No one knew about us, I was dating Paul at the time so he couldn't exactly be public in his quest to change my mind. And then I left my TV role in 2003, leaving him no choice but to let it go. Especially when I changed my email and all of my numbers, it was just easier to make it a clean break.

I loved him though, and there was never a doubt in my mind that he loved me back.

Chris went on to pursue his dreams of being champion again, which I'm glad he got to accomplish without my help. This time he did it all on his own, he earned his spot back without my words in my father's ear. I was proud of him for that.

Being back here brought everything to the surface, I had been out of the wwe spotlight for so long that it was hard to accept that things had changed.

A knock on the doorframe pulled me from my thoughts; I looked up to see Chris standing there. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, pausing for my response.

"Didn't we just talk Jericho?" I said with a laugh.

He smirked and I knew that my retort had taken his mind back to the good old days; when we were always taking shots at each other. "I mean can I talk to you as Chris and not as world champion...even if that does have a better ring to it."

I smiled, "Ok, well what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Us." He said softly, and I couldn't help but think I saw his eye's trace my figure.

I felt my face flush instantly, and I tried my hardest to hide it by turning away from him, "Us?" I repeated, "I don't think there has been an _us_ for a very long time."

Chris took two steps towards me, and I didn't dare move. I really didn't know what to think right now, and if I turned and saw him, I just might see something in his eyes that I didn't want to see.

"Maybe that's true Stephanie, but being here tonight...seeing you again after al l this time, it actually feels like no time has passed at all."

"Chris," I breath out, unsure of what else to say to him. How do you respond to something like that? Especially when as much as it pains you to admit it...you feel that exact same way.

He moved even closer to me, and I felt his arm wrap around my waist as my back was still to him, "I know that you feel it. The heat hasn't died between us." My breath is heavy as his words tickle my ear, "I miss you Stephy."

I still couldn't bring myself to move, it was only minutes ago that I was fantasizing about the past and thinking about how I still longed for him, and now here he was...as if he could read my deepest thoughts.

His hand moved outward, twirling me to face him. Chris's eyes locked with mine and there was intensity between us that was almost surreal. With his arms locked tightly around me he backed me into the desk, and I stare up at him, my eyes trailing to his lips as his head inched forward.

My mouth began to quiver as I felt his lips sweep over mine. I gave into him instantly, the attraction and bond to much to fight. My hands moved up around his neck to deepen the kiss, I wanted it, I wanted him. His tongue duelled with mine, the urgency made clear as we both fight for dominance in the moment.

Chris is the first one to pull away, seemingly out of breath but obviously satisfied. A giant smirk grew on his face as he reached up to gently remove my glasses, "Let's see those gorgeous eyes I dream about."

I smiled back at him, as his hands moved downward to start to unbutton my blazer. Up to that moment everything had been unspoken on my part, but I couldn't hold back any longer, "I've missed you too."


End file.
